


Take My Arms, That I Might Reach You

by whatfangirlwhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Timeline, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, barely a hint of daisuga, lots of kisses and comfort, that's basically it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfangirlwhere/pseuds/whatfangirlwhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might have only been dating a few months, but Noya liked to believe he knew his boyfriend pretty well by now.</p>
<p>Or, it's not exactly a secret that Asahi has anxieties on top of his anxieties, but Noya's never seen it so up close and personal and honestly it's really sure how to handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Arms, That I Might Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for these dumb volleyball nerds so?? 
> 
> Mostly I just have a lot of feelings. These two will be the death of me I swear.

T

hey might have only been dating a few months, but Noya liked to believe he knew his boyfriend pretty well by now.

They’d known each other longer than that, after all, since he’d come into the first practice and seen the (admittedly a little intimidating) second year standing off to the side bouncing a ball off the wall. It wasn’t hard to feel that way, of course, especially with his height compared to the other’s and the admittedly rather gruff appearance. Even then Asahi had a bit of scruff dusted over his chin, long dark hair pulled back-

And then of course he’d turned to look at him with those ridiculously large brown eyes that reminded him almost of a frightened child, and the meek smile that lit his lips knocked the air right from his lungs. It’d be half a year before he figured out what that meant, however, even longer to get the courage to _say_  anything about it.

Surprisingly, it was the fight that had sparked his courage. That realization that behind quiet apologies and jokes that sounded without real humor Asahi quite honestly believed he was only worth his ability to score, his ability to be _something_  for them and live up to that title he’d been given. He’d never heard his voice raise the way it had in the equipment room that day, never heard the note of unbridled  _anger_  not at Noya, or any of their other teammates, but at himself. Expecting everyone to see things the way he did, that he was only as good at the points he could get and if he couldn’t do that then what good was he?

Noya knew his feelings the moment he’d watched him walk away, and where with anyone else he might’ve let them with Asahi he would’ve literally dragged him to club if he hadn’t screwed up and gotten himself suspended. If he thought he had even the slightest chance of changing the other’s mind, of pulling him out of whatever dark recess of his mind he’d pulled himself into. He remembered being eager to return, thinking Asahi would be right there on that court with everyone when he stepped back into that gym again.

Except he wasn’t and, well, what followed wasn’t exactly pleasant. 

But then he was  _back_  and everything was okay again, that empty hole in their team felt as if it’d been filled once more, and things between the two of them had sparked pretty soon after. He’d always known he was the perfect counter to the larger boy’s timid nature, he had the fire to speak up when the other couldn’t and try and encourage him when he didn’t seem like he wanted to even try anymore.

A few months later and they were at Asahi’s house, his mother out for the evening leaving them to fend for themselves. Which wasn’t too bad, Asahi was a good cook and had proven it the first ‘date’ they’d ever had when he’d invited him over and cooked for him. Tonight was take out, however, with a game coming up tensions were high and training intense, and he’d suggested it the moment he’d seen Asahi’s face after practice, utterly discouraged by what was obviously a practice that hadn’t gone well in his eyes. The taller boy was an easy read, most of the time, but Noya had learned to read beyond the clear emotions on his face, figure out what each little movement, each slight change to his expression meant. It wasn’t just today, but lately he’d noticed the little crease between his brows, the way he’d drift into thought even when they were alone together. He understood, Asahi had always let pressure get to him, drive him down until he was practically buried under it.

“Asahi, c’mon, that’s the third time you’ve fallen off the side!” Noya exclaimed as he bumped the other’s shoulder with his, eyes glued to the screen but still able to catch a glimpse of the other flinching slightly, a light laugh spilling from his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Right, s-sorry, got distracted.” He murmured softly, focusing his attention back on the game, although he still ended up in second to last place regardless. He groaned and set the controller aside, brushing back the few strands of hair that had escaped his his bun now they’d been lounging together for a little while. Noya just pursed his lips briefly, setting aside the controller after a moment so he could turn to face him, although he had to keep on his knees to make level eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Even you can’t be that distracted, Asahi. C’mon, you’ve smoked my ass in this game before, plenty of times!”

“Ah, I’m…I’m sorry..?” Asahi stammered out, which only only managed to draw another little groan from the younger boy’s lips.

“No more apologizing, we’ve talked about that.” He nearly whined, flicking the other’s forehead lightly. “It’s fine if you’re not feeling up to playing, just say so!”

“Oh, ah, I’m s-it’s fine, Yuu, I’m alright with playing.” His nose scrunched a bit as he ducked his head, rubbing at his forehead. “I promise I won’t keep going over the edge. It’s your fault for starting us off on the hardest course in the game.”

Noya frowned, trying to decide whether it was worth pushing or not. He could see that look in the other’s eyes, the one he hated more than anything, the one that begged this conversation to be over, the slightest trembling of his hands as he picked the controller back up once more. These weren’t abnormal for him, regardless of his physical stature Asahi had a very fragile mentality, easily swayed and fractured by a single thought, a single word at the wrong time-it didn’t seem too bad, now, he was smiling still, he was a bit out of it but not enough that he wasn’t paying him any mind.

He decided in the end it wasn’t worth the fuss, Asahi tended to clam up when pressured too much and this was supposed to be their afternoon to relax.

“Fine, but you better play for real this time. I won’t accept anything below fifth place, Asahi.” He declared, giving his cheek a rather ridiculous kiss (and delighting at the shade of red the other managed to turn) before he grabbed his controller and tucked back into his side. He was glad they were alone, between school and practice and everything in between their time together had ended up becoming a precious thing. However, even though the other boy managed to pull forward this time he still ended up a lousy seventh place.

Once, Noya could chalk up to nerves, or to exhaustion from a rough week of training. But _twice_ meant his boyfriend was a little more than simply distracted. He let out a puff of air from between his lips, huffing and spinning to face him once more.

“Asahi, _seriously_. That’s just pathetic at this point.”

“Sorry, sorry, guess I’m just not playing very well today.” He replied with a rather sheepish smile on his lips. “Maybe trying to play after practice wasn’t the best idea…”

“You’re the one working too hard. I could tell you ran before school today; your uniform was more rumpled than usual. You stuck it in your bag, I’ve noticed before.” Noya told him, almost looking proud of himself for figuring it out for himself. Asahi looked mildly alarmed for a moment before it dissolved into what he could only describe as an incredibly sheepish smile, a hint of fondness to it.

“And here I thought nobody would figure it out…it’s nice going out in the early morning sometimes. Especially when I haven’t managed to get a whole lot of sleep.” He murmured quietly, another light flush dusted over his cheeks at the admission. Noya frowned when he saw that, while he knew Asahi had the occasional trouble sleeping sometimes, but he almost expected to hear something about this a little sooner. He’d said he’d slept just fine when he asked that morning, even though he’d suspected otherwise. Asahi never meant to _lie_ , he just didn’t want to burden people with any of it, he was the type to grin and bear it.

“Asahi, you’re…ridiculous.” He replied with a sigh, letting his hand rest on the other’s shoulder. “Absolutely ridiculous. You know you could’ve called if you couldn’t sleep, I’ve told you that a million and one times by now, I swear.”

“Oh, well, sure you have, I know that, I just…it’s silly to wake you up over something at that.” He murmured with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders, the gesture seeming odd somehow with his stature. But Noya had gotten used to it by now, even thought it was _adorable_.

Crazy.

“It’s not silly, I know to _you_ it does maybe but I’m your boyfriend. We’ve stayed up plenty late talking about complete _crap_ , staying up because you need it? Totally okay.” He told him, reaching up to pinch the other’s cheek, glad for the smile it drew out of him.

“I’ll…I’ll try, then. To remember to call you.” He replied softly, and Noya just grinned and wiggled into the other’s lap with a broad grin, pecking his lips.

“See? Now was that so hard?”

“No…?” Asahi ventured, cocking his head a bit as he looked up at him. Noya nodded firmly, looping his arms around his neck.

“Exactly. Now, how about we watch tv instead, since obviously the game’s a little bit too much for your brain at the moment.” He grinned and gave his forehead another light flick before rolling off his lap and onto the couch, laughing at the quiet yelp Asahi let out. That was better, at least, he seemed a bit more calm. The real trick was keeping him that way.

“Tv is fine, just, ah…let me grab a glass of water real quick? You want a soda while I’m at it?” He offered as he carefully dislodged the small libero from his lap, ignoring the obvious pout on the other’s lips as he quickly retreated to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a can of soda for his (currently sulking) boyfriend. He paused for a moment, pressing the cool can to his forehead and taking a deep breath. He could do this, he could keep calm, keep his mind from falling back into the trap of his thoughts, just for a few hours while Nishinoya was over so they could have a nice time, without him muddling everything up.

One more deep breath and a bag of crisps later and he was heading back out to the living room, setting the can in the other’s lap before he settled back in beside him, taking a sip from his glass and smiling at Noya’s eager thanks at the drink. It didn’t take long for him to shift so the smaller boy was nestled in his lap, but Asahi didn’t seem to mind. Noya had turned on some comedy rerun, but Asahi didn’t mind-he wasn’t paying it all the much mind to begin with, even without Noya resting back against his chest he would’ve been distracted. Big match coming up, one of the last actual matches that he might get to play in before he graduated and then Daichi and Suga were off to college, Noya was rising to his third year in school, and Asahi was…

Noya didn’t even really notice the change at first. Asahi was normally quiet when there was something on tv and frankly Noya was even a little worn out from all their training, keeping surprisingly silent himself with only a comment or two as they watched the show.

His first inkling that anything was wrong at all was the odd rise and fall of the other’s chest. It wasn’t from laughter, one look at his face told him that-which was his next hint, because while Asahi was looking at the television his gaze seemed distant, eyes out of focus. He frowned, reaching up to touch his cheek, giving a couple of light taps to try and draw his attention back.

“Asahi? Hey, Asahi, c’mon, look alive.” He chirped, although there was a frown curving his lips downward as he turned to face him a little more clearly. At the lack of a response he crinkled his nose, concern starting to twist his stomach into knots as he leaned up so he was level with his boyfriend’s gaze, cupping his cheeks. “This isn’t funny, dude. Snap out of it!”

After a couple more minutes he started to get genuinely freaked. This _wasn’t_ normal, while he often teased about Asahi being in his own little world the other had never been this far gone. The moment he thought he’d finally gotten him to snap out of whatever funk he’d managed to crawl into, when he’d gotten at least a sign of movement out of him, it was only for Asahi to curl in on himself, fingers curling into his hair. Noya felt a weight fall on his chest when he heard realized there were tears coursing down the other’s cheeks, his tugging on the Ace’s shirt becoming a little more insistent.

“Asahi, hey, I’m here, right here…c’mon, don’t cry, you know I hate seeing you cry.” He murmured gently, making every attempt to calm him down, but the other showed absolutely no sign that he even heard him. Which, admittedly freaked him out more than anything else, it’s not as if he’d never seen Asahi cry before, it was far from a new thing, but he didn’t like to see him crying like _this_ , the almost silent sobs that wracked his large frame, the obviously jagged sound of his breathing echoing in the room making him feel like throwing up because this was obviously not okay, very not okay, and he didn’t even know what to do.

Which led to him pulling out his phone and searching for Suga’s name in his contacts, cursing the fact that his hands were shaking when _Asahi_ was the one having some full blown freak out at the moment. He took a deep breath and dialed the number, remembering belatedly that he and Daichi were supposed to be hanging out and he was probably interrupting something-

“Nishinoya?” In fact, it was Daichi who answered the phone, which he cursed. He didn’t want to make this into a huge deal, he knew that would only freak Asahi out even more.

“Daichi, hey, ah, can I actually talk to Suga-san? Sort of important.” He managed to get out, and their captain must’ve noticed something from his tone (probably pure panic) and he heard Suga asking for his phone and a bit of shuffling before the other’s voice sounded out instead.

“Noya-san? Is something wrong? I thought you and Asahi were, ah, studying this afternoon.”

“Yeah, we were-I mean, okay, maybe not actually studying, playing games and shit, and then all of the sudden he just sort of…I dunno how to describe it. But it’s freaking me out, I mean he’s not saying anything and then he started _crying_ and-“

“Noya-san, I’ll need you to take a deep breath.” Suga replied, voice remarkably calm despite what he’d just been told, and he could hear Daichi’s soft inquiry in the background which was met with a soft ‘hush’ and then he was speaking again. “It’s alright. I mean, not _good_ , but…it’s happened.”

“So this is just a _thing_? Think that might’ve been worth mentioning?” Noya wasn’t actually mad, but he was stroking Asahi’s cheek now, trying to get some sort of reaction from him still, and god Asahi was trembling and he thought his heart was breaking. He heard Suga let out a sigh and then a soft rustling in the background.

“I’m sorry, he doesn’t like talking about it, it’s not like it’s any sort of a problem for the most part. I only know because we’ve known each other since we all joined the team our first year, he doesn’t like broadcasting the fact that it happens.” The older boy explained, sighing softly once more. “First of all, you need to calm down okay?”

“Calm down?! Suga, my boyfriend’s having some sort of meltdown, how am I supposed to be _calm_ -“

“He’s having a panic attack, Noya-san, now deep breaths for me. If you’re freaking out it’ll only make things worse.” Suga replied and god, Nishinoya would’ve given anything to have the sort of control the older boy did. He did as asked, however, taking a moment to just breathe in and out and relax himself a bit, at least as best he’d be able to.

“Now what?” He asked, hoping the other would forgive his rather snarky tone as residual panic. He owed him one after this, definitely.

“First of all, make sure he doesn’t feel crowded, if he’s wearing a button-up undo a couple, anything that’ll make him feel more comfortable. Maybe crack a window open for good measure, fresh air and all that. Don’t smother him or anything, I know you’re worried but you’ll want to give him space to breathe, just talk to him, get him to calm down enough. The one thing you have to remember is to keep calm, you panicking will make him feel guilty-which he will.” Suga explained, keeping his voice soft, not wanting to escalate the situation any. “He usually does, he’ll feel bad for it but just make sure he has water and that he’s comfortable.” He paused for a moment. “I should let you go, but feel free to give me another call, okay? I’ll keep it on hand.”

Noya was still trying to process all the information, more worried about his boyfriend than anything else, but he nodded and took another deep breath for good measure.

“Make him comfortable, calm him down, don’t make him feel bad-thanks, Suga-san.” He murmured softly. “I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you. I’m sure you’ll do just fine, Noya-san.” He could almost _hear_ the smile, the warmth in Suga’s voice, and that was somehow more reassuring than anything. He set aside the phone, pausing for a moment before he wiggled off Asahi’s lap (who still wasn’t paying him any mind, but he couldn’t focus on that, he needed to calm his boyfriend down which meant _not_ freaking out) and went to the window to crack it as instructed, grabbing the glass to fill it with water as well before he sat back down on the couch next to him, nose crinkled as he tried to figure out what else to do. Asahi was wearing a loose tee so no need to worry about that, fresh air…maybe loosening his hair would do him some good, he was supposed to make him comfortable after all. He reached up to pull the tie from the other’s hair, letting it fall loose, and after a moment’s hesitation he started carding his hands through it.

Soothing. Calming. He could totally do that, this was Asahi, he’d managed to do it before, right?

This was just a million times more intimidating, though, he felt like if he screwed this up it would mess up everything. That was just a whole lot of pressure he didn’t want to think about, he was having a hard enough time wrapping his head around this. He took a deep breath, brushing the hair back from the other’s face.

“Asahi, hey, it’s, ah…it’s me, it’s Yuu, and I’m right here okay?” He started off, a small smile lighting his lips as he kept up the motion. “And I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry, I’ll be right here the whole time, so just, I dunno, come back to me or whatever? I’m really not sure what to do here, but he said talk and, well, seems a good idea as any right now.” He paused, letting out a soft sigh. “Probably not doing any of this right, honestly. But, um, I’m trying at least?”

He looked up at him, hoping he was at least getting through to him somehow. The other was still trembling, cheeks wet, but his chest wasn’t rising and falling as rapidly, and after a few more minutes of senseless chatting he finally looked up and met his gaze, blinking his eyes almost owlishly,

“N-Noya?” He breathed out, voice a bit rough and it took all of Noya’s self-control not to flinch at the sound of it. Instead he took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly, brushing the tears from his cheeks.

“Yep, it’s me.” He murmured softly, hoping it would help him keep calm, remembering what Suga said. Don’t make him feel guilty about it, just keep calm, talk him down. “Gave me a bit of a scare, y’know.”

Nailed it.

“O-oh, was I…? Did I space out?” Asahi asked, brow furrowed as he slowly put it together, and Noya felt his heart leap at the horrified expression, dark eyes flying open as he realized what had happened. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-you didn’t freak out? I freaked you out, didn’t I, oh, no…”

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” He hushed softly, undeterred by the fact that Asahi had pulled away, but being careful not to crowd him either, simply letting his hand rest on his cheek once more. “Sure, kinda freaked me out, but don’t worry about it.”

“I didn’t want this to happen, though, not in front of you…” Asahi groaned, and Noya tutted softly, going to his knees so he could press his lips to his forehead.

“I don’t you _want_ that to ever happen, silly. It’s cool, though, really.” He told him with another smile, pinching his cheek, rather satisfied by the quiet noise of protest he managed to draw from the other’s lips. “You’re okay, worth a bit of freaking out if I could help you out.”

“You shouldn’t have had to help me, though, i-it’s…it’s embarrassing, Noya.” He protested quietly, and somehow the phrase cause Noya to laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m not laughing at you I promise.” He assured him at the obviously crestfallen look on the other’s face. He sighed, reaching over for the glass of water and holding it up to him almost as a peace offering. “Don’t worry, you’re still the same awkward teddy bear I know and love.”

“Don’t call me that.” Asahi whined softly, although Nishinoya felt lighter just seeing his lips curve even the slightest bit upward, making him feel more confident about it all, that he’d managed to make this better, he’d made _him_ better. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his chest, squeezing lightly.

“It’s true, though. You’re my big teddy bear, all soft and cuddly.” He teased, pulling back to make sure he wasn’t overwhelming him. Asahi still looked a little pale, a little shaky, but it was a long ways better than how he’d been just a few minutes ago. Asahi let out a soft groan, although his head fell onto Noya’s shoulder after a moment.

“You’re _ridiculous_.” He mumbled, which caused a grin to light Nishinoya’s lips, pressing a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s head.

“Indeed I am.” He agreed, curling his fingers into Asahi’s shirt after a moment and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He was insanely relieved that it had actually _worked_ , he had no idea how panic attacks worked, this was nothing he’d ever had to deal with before, and it had scared him more than he cared to admit. But for Asahi, he could keep things cool, he could keep from showing his fear if it meant that he would be able to relax again. He lifted his head again, pressing a kiss to the other’s dark locks.

“C’mon, drink some water, Suga said it’d help.” He remarked after a moment, Asahi letting out another whine at that, although he did take the water with shaky hands.

“Of course you called Suga, now I’m going to have to deal with him fussing for _days_.” He mumbled, taking a few sips of the water and closing his eyes for a moment, pushing his hair back after he’d set it aside, seeming to just notice that it’d been taken down. Noya’d definitely tried hard, which made his heart feel rather light despite his lingering anxiety. He’d stayed calm, he’d taken care of him even though he’d probably ruined what should have been a pleasant evening.

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.” He whispered quietly, not even realizing he’d said the words aloud until the other’s head shot up almost comically.

“What kind of sappy romance crap is that, Asahi?” He told him with a rather sharp bark of laughter, only continuing when he noticed the flush that had crept onto the other’s cheeks. This was better, he looked exhausted but he was smiling, the tense set to his shoulders was gone and though he could still detect the slightest tremble in his voice he was talking with him normally, responding to his touch.

He smiled and kissed his forehead once more, grabbing the remote to turn off the tv.

“C’mon, how about we get you to bed, hm?”

“Yuu, it’s only nine-well, nine thirty, I guess.” Asahi protested, only to be cut off by another peck to his lips this time.

“And you look like you’ll fall asleep any moment. I’ll text my mom, tell her I’ll be staying over.”

“You don’t have to do that!” Asahi actually _squeaked_ and god, he was absolutely adorable, he could almost forget what had happened. He bounced to his feet, stretching and wincing at the ache of bruises from practice. Those would definitely smart in the morning, but as it was every time it’d be totally worth it.

“Too bad, ‘cause I’m gonna.” He declared, holding his hand out to him. “I can just say it’s because we have practice early and I didn’t realize the time. She’ll be totally cool.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause you any sort of problems, I-I’ve already done enough of that, I think.” Asahi had that kicked puppy look again and Noya responded by grabbing his hand, tugging him up to his feet in one swift movement, using the momentum to pull him down into a kiss. It wasn’t anything special, in fact he was pretty sure he’d squished the other’s nose in his attempt, but it got his point across.

“No problems, just cuddles-and hey, this time I won’t have to leave. I’ve actually wanted to do that for a while now.” Not like _this_ , of course, but he’d take what he could get. Asahi didn’t protest again, simply letting the younger pull him to his room. He did get him to agree to letting him brush his teeth and wash his face before collapsing onto the bed rather gratefully. He didn’t want to force them to have to turn in so early, but honestly it _was_ draining, and it’d been a decent amount of time since he’d had one.

“You’re not going to ask?” He whispered after they’d laid in bed, Asahi curled into the smaller boy rather awkwardly, head resting against his chest. He hoped he didn’t mind, it felt a little weird that Noya was admittedly the big spoon rather frequently, but somehow it was comfortable that way. Right now it was a comfort, honestly, it was silly that such a small thing could make him feel safe, less vulnerable and raw as he normally did after an episode like that. It seemed weird that Noya wasn’t pestering him with questions, trying to figure out what had happened, he was (affectionately) a rather nosy person and he knew he had to be wondering.

“Mm, nope, not asking. Suga didn’t say not to, but I know you, you’ll talk when you’re ready.” He hummed softly, surprising him once more by his patience. It wasn’t a word often used to describe Nishinoya, certainly.

“Oh, well…thanks, I suppose. He murmured, settling back in and closing his eyes, already feeling like he could doze off at any moment. There were a million thoughts he could voice, his worries about somehow letting the team down again, about ruining the third years’ last chance in a tournament, about losing his position as Ace in his last chance to be on a team like this, since he wasn’t going to college after, and graduation looming and Noya was a year younger and what if they didn’t see each other-

But he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to talk about any of that right now, he just wanted to listen to the steady thrum of his boyfriend’s heartbeat, let it lull him to sleep knowing he wouldn’t be leaving this time, he was actually going to _stay the night_. He smiled to himself, tilting his head to press a kiss to the underside of his chin.

“Thank you.” He whispered softly, and he heard a warm chuckle rumble in the other’s chest, fingers moving through his hair once more.

“Go to sleep, Asahi, you sound like you’re already halfway there.” Noya mumbled, although he could hear the smile in his voice as a kiss was pressed to the top of his head. “You’re welcome, you huge nerd.”

Asahi was grinning like a fool as he nuzzled into the other’s shirt. It smelled of sweat (gross) and something a little sweet, probably the ice pop he’d gotten on their way home, the slightest hint of the cologne Noya sometimes wore. Honestly, the thoughts in his head sounded like the narrator of some sappy romance film at the moment, but they were warm thoughts, they kept his mind perfectly at ease as he drifted off. Noya was glad to hear his breathing even out, keeping his fingers moving through his long hair just in case, but he knew Asahi was probably out cold at this point. He didn’t blame him, the way he’d gotten worked up earlier, he was pretty sure it was just a thing that happened.

Not that he was an expert on any of this.

Speaking of which, he’d forgotten to message Suga back. He had a couple of concerned messages asking if things were okay, saying he’d come over at a moment’s notice if he needed it. He smiled fondly, knowing both of the other third years were probably sitting there fretting, they were so married sometimes it was hard to believe they weren’t in all actuality.

[ **text:** he’s okay, sleeping now. thx for the help, suga, I owe you 1]

He didn’t bother reading the response he got a few minutes later, not wanting to wake Asahi too much with his movements, only sparing a moment to tell his mother he was staying over before he set his phone aside and let his arm drape over his slumbering boyfriend once more. He loved it when Asahi slept-not that he was creepy or anything like that, he just looked so sweet when he did. It was the only time he looked entirely relaxed, every wrinkle, every line of worry on his face smoothed out. It was different from how he was on the court, the fierce determination and excitement, or his usual bashful expression, his obvious nerves-he was entirely at peace.

Sometimes, it was Noya who couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
